Hai mươi bốn
by Maevezanar
Summary: Nếu phải chọn giữa chín tháng và hai mươi bốn giờ... bạn sẽ chọn cái nào?


**HAI MƯƠI BỐN**

**Author**: Maeve

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Harmony

**Genre**: Romance, one-shot, POV  
**  
Status**: Completed

**Disclaimer**: Nhân vật nào bạn nhận ra là của Jo, còn lại của bạn Maeve.  
Ngòai ra, fic còn được viết dựa trên một câu chuyện có thật về 1 cặp vợ chồng người Úc.  
Bạn Maeve không nhớ tên thật... vì chỉ nghe kể chuyện này từ một vị sư trong lúc thuyết pháp. Nhưng dù sao thì cũng rất ấn tượng với nó nên đã mượn tạm ý để viết.

**Summary**: Nếu phải chọn giữa chín tháng và hai mươi bốn giờ... bạn sẽ chọn cái nào?  
**  
Dedicate**: Fic viết tặng cho ba má nhân dịp vu lan...  
Thật tội lỗi, bạn Maeve cứ tưởng tháng vu lan qua òi... cứ đinh ninh tháng 7 dương lịch Ai ngờ... thì ra bi giờ mới là vu lan.

Fic viết nhân cảm hứng về ngày vu lan, về tình yêu cao cả của cha mẹ dành cho con cái, về niềm tự hào vẫn còn có thể mang trên ngực một bông hồng đỏ.  
Yêu ba mẹ nhiều

Ah, vô forum thì cũng tặng luôn cho tất cả những người đọc fic này.  
Chúc mọi người vui vẻ và hãnh diện khi được cài một bông hồng trên ngực áo. Sẽ vui hơn nếu là màu đỏ, nhưng đừng buồn nếu là màu trắng vì mỗi bông hồng đều là một biểu tượng để gợi ta nhớ đến người đã sinh dưỡng mình, là người đã dạy cho mình chữ "hiếu"

* * *

Mọi người thường hay gọi tôi là Ron. Tôi là đứa con thứ sáu trong một gia đình có bảy anh em.

Tôi có hai đứa bạn chơi thân đã gần hai mươi năm là Hermione và Harry. Cả hai rất quan trọng đến nỗi tôi có thể sẵn sàng liều mạng để cứu tụi nó thóat khỏi nguy hiểm. Vì thế, vào giờ phút này đây, tôi đang cảm thấy bất lực vì mình chẳng thể giúp gì được ngọai trừ đứng nhìn Hermione gặp nguy hiểm.

Tôi không hiểu, tại sao cô ấy lại chấp nhận chơi một ván cờ lật ngửa như thế. Biết chắc mình sẽ thua nhưng vẫn đâm đầu vào.

Tại sao? Vì cái gì chứ?

Không đáng!

Hy sinh chín tháng mười ngày chỉ để đổi lấy một ngày thôi sao? Thậm chí quyết định đó lại còn có thể ảnh hưởng đến sức khỏe của mình nữa.

Tôi không hiểu.

Mãi mãi không hiểu.

**oOo**

Hermione là tên tôi.

Ngọai trừ ba David, tôi còn có hai người đàn ông khác rất quan trọng trong đời mình. Một là bạn trai thân nhất của tôi, Ronald Weasley. Và hai là chồng tôi, Harry Potter.

Mọi người bảo tôi điên khi tôi kiên quyết giữ đứa bé.

Tôi chỉ im lặng mỉm cười.

Họ không hiểu, không bao giờ hiểu nó quan trọng đến thế nào đối với tôi.

Ban đầu khi hay tin tôi cũng rất đau lòng. Nhưng tôi đã nhanh chóng đứng lên…

Tôi bỏ ngòai tai lời khuyên của bạn bè, gia đình và người thân…

Tôi bất chấp nguy hiểm, dù kết quả có ra sao đi nữa tôi cũng vẫn phải sinh nó ra.

Tôi ôm cái bụng ngày một căng tròn của mình, thầm mỉm cười hạnh phúc dù cho những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi kia vẫn còn đang lăn tròn trên hai gò má tôi.

**oOo**

Tên tôi là Harry Potter.

Tôi có một người bạn rất thân tên Ronald Weasley.

Tôi có một người vợ rất đáng yêu, tên cô ấy là Hermione Granger.

Tôi có hai đứa con rất kháu khỉnh. Một bé gái mười tuổi, Carine, và một bé trai năm tuổi, Alex. Hiện giờ, vợ tôi đang mang thai đứa thứ ba, là một bé trai dự định đặt tên là Heiny.

Tôi mừng đến phát khóc khi bác sĩ thông báo tin Hermione đã có thai tám tuần.

Nhưng rồi hai tháng sau, tôi lại bật khóc một lần nữa khi cũng chính vị bác sĩ ấy, bảo rằng đứa bé đã mắc sẵn dị tật ở tim… Có lẽ nó sẽ không sống được lâu, quá lắm là 24 giờ đồng hồ sau khi sinh ra. Chưa kể nếu giữ lâu, lại còn có thể ảnh hưởng đến sức khỏe của người mẹ.

Cô ấy khóc, và tôi cũng khóc. Vì sao thảm họa này lại giáng xuống đầu chúng tôi? Sao đứa bé lại không có cơ hội được chơi đùa cùng anh chị nó? Hai đứa đầu đều rất khỏe mạnh, sao đến đứa thứ ba lại thế này? Sao thượng đế nỡ cướp đi sinh mạng bé bỏng đó? Tại sao và tại sao? Bao nhiêu câu hỏi cứ xoay vòng, bao quấn lấy vợ chồng tôi.

Tôi ôm Hermione vào lòng, dỗ dành mà gạt nước mắt, khuyên cô ấy hãy bỏ đứa bé đi. Ngạc nhiên thay, Hermione lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, kiên quyết giữ lại thằng nhỏ. Bỏ mặc tất cả những nguy hiểm có thể xảy đến cho bản thân mình, chỉ vì một lý do… một lý do…

**oOo**

Tôi không đồng ý không phải vì không nỡ xa con, mà vì tôi muốn bé có một cơ hội được đến với thế giới này như bao đứa trẻ khác.

Tôi không đành lòng tước đi cái quyền thiêng liêng ấy của con.

Tôi mặc kệ, tôi không quan tâm lời người ta nói. Nếu bị gọi là điên mà có thể giúp con hòan thành nguyện ước đó tôi cũng sẵn lòng, dù rằng chỉ trong hai mươi bốn tiếng.

Tôi sụt cân, tôi xanh xao gầy gò vì con…

Tôi không quan tâm.

Tôi bệnh, tôi ho…

Tôi mặc kệ…

Vì hai mươi bốn tiếng ấy, tôi sẽ làm tất cả…

**oOo**

Tôi ứa nước mắt ra, bế con vào lòng mà cười sung sướng…

Nhìn đứa bé còn đỏ hỏn trên tay, tôi hôn vợ rồi cùng cô ấy thì thầm mấy tiếng…

"Chào mừng con đến với thế giới này, Heiny."

Cả ngày tôi cứ ôm khư khư cái máy quay phim trên tay để chắc chắn mình sẽ không bỏ lỡ từng giây từng phút thiêng liêng nào khi Heiny còn ở cạnh chúng tôi.

Hermione dành cả buổi sáng kể liến thóăng cho thằng bé nghe những cuộc phiêu lưu của ba má nó, nhấn mạnh nhất là vào năm thứ ba khi tôi và Hermione cùng cưỡi trên lưng Buckbeak, đi cứu chú Sirius.

Buổi chiều, Ron dẫn Carine và Alex vào bệnh viện, để cùng vào thăm má và em. Hai đứa nhỏ xúm xít, bu lại bên em mà nựng nịu, trông chúng nó rất hạnh phúc với ý nghĩ sẽ có thêm một đứa bé khác, một tiếng cười khác trong nhà.

Nhìn các con, tôi lại càng thêm đau thắt vì thẩm sâu trong thâm tâm, tôi biết thời gian đang vuột khỏi tay vợ chồng tôi. Lưu luyến thêm vài giờ nữa, chúng tôi sẽ phải tạm biệt Heiny mãi mãi.

Nhưng dù sao đi nữa, tôi cũng tin chắc rằng quyết định của chúng tôi đã đúng. Và chúng tôi không hối hận khi đưa con đến thế giới này, dù rằng chỉ trong một ngày ngắn ngủi.

**oOo**

Hơi thở Heiny yếu dần, dường như nhịp tim nó đang đập chậm lại.

Hermione bế đứa bé trong lòng rồi tựa đầu vào vai Harry cùng chờ đến giây phút định mệnh. Tôi để ý thấy một giọt nước mắt vừa trào ra khỏi khóe mắt cô ấy.

Harry không nói gì, chỉ khẽ vòng hai tay ôm lấy hai mẹ con. Tôi biết nó cũng rất đau, đau không kém gì Hermione. Nó khẽ liếc sang nhìn tôi. Ngầm hiểu ý, tôi gật đầu rồi dẫn Carine và Alex về nhà. Đầu óc trẻ thơ của chúng còn quá non nớt để chấp nhận được sự thật này.

Trước khi ra về, tôi vẫn còn kịp thấy Hermione và Harry cùng chia sẽ một ánh mắt. Mặc cho nước mắt vẫn đang tuôn rơi, tôi chắc chắn rằng mình đã thấy đôi mắt đó ánh lên một niềm hạnh phúc, sự hãnh diện của những bậc làm cha làm mẹ.

Mặc dù tôi vẫn không hiểu vì sao tụi nó chọn lấy quyết định đau thương này… nhưng tôi đã không còn nghĩ đó là điều xuẩn ngốc nữa.

**~The End**


End file.
